1000 Years Of Life And More
by Youkai-Amy
Summary: Rin, a 16 year old in the 1800's, is rich. She decides to follow a dog into a forest one day in which she finds a clearing where a mansion lay. In this mansion live a family of InuYoukai. One of them happen to be a man named Sesshomaru who wishes Rin's death for she knows their secret. What happens when Rin is forced to stay with them for she knows there secret? SessxRin R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Gomen! im not updating a lot but you know i have lots of work to do and everything. Also my computer hasn't been working right, im lucky i got my mom to let me use hers . anyway, this is a SessRin story, based on the book Tuck ever Lasting, amazing book btw but i put y own twist to it. You should read it. :) Anyway. I hope you enjoy 3 Btw the place in which they live, Sakura, is what i called their village, ya ik sucky name :c but anyway, it takes place in the 1886, therefore Rin shall be 16 :) anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

16-year-old Rin Amiashi and her family were the richest of them all in Sakura Village. The family had a giant mansion, although it was a family of 3. The house had many empty rooms which had been made into guest rooms or a room for Rin to practice her Kendo, and her martial arts, another was a room in which they ate there dinners, Rin owned her own room as well her parents shared one. There were 2 bathrooms. Anyway, Rin being a very beautiful fare maiden at the rightful age of 16, was due to be sent off to marriage. Rin was allowed to decline the offers if she felt she needed, which she had done with every fair man who had shown at her door. Rin wasn't exactly ladylike material as she should have been. She looked like it, Dark brown, almost black looking, long hair that reached her hips, it was straight, but slightly wavy at the tips. Her big chocolate-brown eyes could make any man fall to there knees in awe at them. She was slender, but only 5 ft 2, a short one. She wore the finest silk gowns, yet acted like every other child who had walked the streets, in which who was not wealthy like her. Playing in the mud, jumping in the grass and flowers, playing hop scotch on the dirt roads. That was her, although she rarely did any of these things because she was caught up in her piano practices, or kendo and martial arts, and even her tea time hours with the finest of them all. And something very saddening for the young girl was she was never allowed to cross the gates to the opening of her house. Ever. Unless she was accompanied by a maid or butler, or with her parents.

On this particular day, Rin had lied and said she was going out onto the front yard to practice her kendo. To anyone, it would be obvious it was a lie, wearing a silk white kimono outside with white flats was not the proper kendo clothing. But to her parents, they hadn't seemed to care nor notice her attire. Of course, Rin loved Kendo and Martial arts, her parents did not but finally gave into her begging for the lessons on them. But now she wasn't up to the kendo and martial arts, she only enjoyed it when she wasn't being forced upon it. What Rin was actually doing was she was playing with a stray dog she had found outside a few weeks back, she would bring food to the dog and water, any chance she had gotten. The dog was sitting peacefully as Rin watched it. But suddenly the dog began to run to the behind area of her mansion. Rin had never been behind there, she was never aloud, But today she felt more daring than usual. She looked around to be sure no butler nor maid had been watching her, nor her parents, and she ran after the cat. The dog ran all the way to the fencing of the back of her house, and stopped in front of it.

"Dog, what are you doing?" Rin said to herself, no idea on what this dog was intending on doing.

Suddenly the dog went underneath the fencing, where a hole was, a hole in her fence and in the ground. Now, this hole was small, yes, but it was also big enough to fit Miss Rin underneath. The dog looked at Rin from the other side of the fencing, as if to say, "Come on, im waiting," Rin had figured out by know this cat had wanted her to follow. Rin cautiously walked towards the broken fencing and kneeled down, she looked at the fencing for a good minute or so, unsure about crawling underneath. The dogs barking and pawing at her lightly had made her go underneath. She crawled under in the dirt and made her way threw. Once on the other side she stood up and dusted herself off. In front of her was thousands upon thousands of miles of forest. The dog began to run again. stopping halfway to look back at Rin, barking to her.

"You want me to follow you?" Rin asked the dog, another bark is what it gave to her, Rin took this is a yes.

Rin began to run along following the dog deeper into the forest. The branches were scratching at her face. the leafs were beginning to knot into her hair. Her white silk kimono had some dirt stains on it. She was in big trouble for getting this Kimono dirty. Oh well. Rin felt as if they had been running for hours, but only for minutes. They stopped in a beautiful clearing. The trees were blocking the light, but a few rays of light shown threw the branches and leafs. It had to have been thousands and thousands, no more, of clear space. The dog barked and walked towards a giant mansion in the clearing. When Rin noticed the giant mansion her eyes widened. It was even bigger than her own. She didn't know others lived in the area. All she could do was stare, but a voice startled her.

"Who are you?" Rin jumped at the voice and turned to see a teenage boy, silver hair, dog ears, red like kimono. Was she sure he was a teenager. He looked her age, though the ears made her rethink this.

"I'm Rin, and you?"

"...InuYasha. Why are you here?" The boy seemed to be suspicious about her, he was actually intimidating her.

"I was following that do-" Rin pointed towards where she had last seen the dog. But it was no where to be seen.

Rin's face looked dumbfounded.

"I-I swear there was a dog... I..." Rin looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"H-hey are you okay?" InuYasha asked Rin.

"I... I swear there was a dog, right there!" Rin pointed to the side of the mansion.

"Maybe you got to much sun... Come with me..." InuYasha said grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her into his house, obviously.

"Oh, Your home InuYasha" A beautiful women with long black hair and brown eyes (A/N i think thats Izayoi's eye color lol c:) walked into the room, she had layers of different colored kimonos on and she had perfect skin. Any women would want to look like her. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rin.

"Who is she, why did you bring her here? You know we dont let outsiders in this house, Does she know anything? Is she your friend?" Izayoi began questioning InuYasha.

"No mo-" InuYasha was interupted by a rough voice.

"InuYasha, why did you bring an outsider here?!" A man, long silver hair tied into a ponytail walked in, he had a white like kimono on with spiked armour **(A/N You know what Toga wears c:). **He looked angry, and intimidating.

"No, dad, mom, hear me ou-" Again InuYasha was interupted, this time by a mans voice, it was cold and hard, with no emotion.

"InuYasha, why did you bring a filthy nigen here?" The man who came into the room had long silver hair, almost down the ground, it wasn't tied up by anything, it hung loosely down his back. He was wearing almost the same thing as the older looking man, but slightly different.

"Will you guys listen!" InuYasha shouted, Rin looked to see if he was going to be interupted again, it didn't seem like he would.

"She found this place on her own! I never brang her here! And she's only in here now because i think she's hallucenating from the heat of the sun!"

Rin gulped.

Everyone in that room was looking at her. She felt extremly uncomfortable and nervous.

The beautiful women broke the silence in room and walked to Rin, taking her from InuYasha.

"My, you do look quiet pale, come with me," She said taking Rin upstairs.

"... InuYasha, does she know," The older man spoke after the two women were clear.

"Not that i know of."

"Shes a filthy nigen," The other man spoke.

"Shut up Sesshomaru, my mom is a human."

"Theres a difference in the two. Izayoi is mated to father, and im not aloud to kill her. And when you mate with a demon, your life lasts for as long as your mates."

"Shut your mouths both of you, we need to figure out what we are going to do about this situa-"

"Kill her," Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Other than killing her."

"I don't understand why she can't know. Kagome knows and hasn't told a soul," InuYasha muttered.

"That is because she is your intended mate when you are ready, idiot," Sesshomaru hit InuYasha in the head, "This girl you brang is not the intended of any of us, nor have any of us fallen for her."

The elder man of the 3 ignored their squabbling and spoke, "InuYasha, what is her name?"

"Rin."

"Rin, a strange name isn't it," The man spoke.

"I never really thought about it,"Anyway, what are we going to do? She will probably question us upon what we were asking you. Especially considering Sesshomaru called her a nigen, Idiot."

"Mind your words InuYasha," Sesshomaru growled towards InuYasha.

"Boys. I think our best option is to tell her."

"But father, how can you trust the filthy girl."

"I never said we were going to let her out to tell anyone."

"This is dangerous, are you sure about this?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes."

"Well i think it's the most stupid plan you have made father..." Sesshomaru spoke again.

"I could care less on what your thoughts on this are Sesshomaru."

"..."'

**Rin&Izayoi~**

Izayoi brang Rin upstairs into a giant room in which seemed to be an infirmery and sat her down on a bed. Rin stared in awe at her perfectly creamy skin, and her beautiful soft looking hair. She took care of her figure, and of course herself. She was what any women would want to look like. A Japanese beauty.

"I'm sorry if my family has scared you. That was not in my intentions, and im sure the rest of out intentions either," Izayoi spoke getting a wet cloth and pushing Rin lightly down on to the bed and laying the cloth onto her head.

"Oh... No its fine," Rin's voice was slightly shaky, she was still sightly scared.

"Oh my, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Izayoi, My husband Inu No Taisho, or Toga if you will, was the one with the ponytail, InuYasha, my son, you two have already met, and Sesshomaru, my step son. Sesshomaru comes off very cold, im sorry."

"Its fine. I'm sorry for intruding. I hadn't known there was a house out here, how long have you lived here?"

"Oh!" Izayoi seemed to get slightly nervous at the question, but ignored it, "Quiet some time know actually."

"Oh, well I've lived in Sakura village for 16 years, my parents for 30."

"That's nice, your parents have been together long then?"

"Yes, 36 years."

Izayoi almost laughed, her and Toga had been together for over 100.

"Do you feel better sweetheart?"

"Yes, much."

Izayoi took the wet cloth off of her forehead and helped her up.

"Come, let's go talk this threw with my husband."

Rin looked at Izayoi as the walked down the stairs. Talk what out? Were they hiding something she wouldn't want to know about? Rin's nerves began to rise in her again, her nervous feeling began to over flow and she began to sweat a little bit.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you sweetie," Izayoi smiled sweetly and giggled.

They entered a room and sat down in a comfortable chair with Izayoi. Toga had walked in with Sesshomaru and InuYasha and sat across from her and Izayoi.

Toga seemed to notice her nervousness by her posture, she was shaking, and tapping her feet on the floor, also he could smell it coming off her like a giant wave. He gave her a warm smile, honestly feeling bad for her. Rin seemed shocked for a moment and then she unstiffened. They weren't going to hurt her. She noticed Sesshomaru's gaze at her, he looked as if he was about to pounce at her and kill her. She gulped.

"Rin, I'm Toga, and these are my sons, Sesshomaru and InuYasha," Toga introduced them to Rin.

Rin gave a small smile, "It's nice to meet you..."

"Ya," InuYasha smiled, making Rin feel slightly better.

"Hn..." Sesshomaru coldly looked at her. Never mind, the feeling was gone.

"Now Rin, we don't want you to freak out or anything but, we are InuYoukai. Dog demons," Toga's stare became hard and serious, "Although InuYasha is a half demon because Izayoi is a human."

Rin's eyes widened and she became pale with fear. Izayoi's hand tightened on hers to calm her, sadly it didn't work this time around.

"Can... Can I go home now..." Rin looked as if she were about to throw up.

"No. We're sorry but... We can't let you leave with you knowing what we are," Toga said in a very serious tone. InuYasha's face looked as if he felt a little bad for the girl, and Sesshomaru looked pissed that Rin wasn't leaving.

"...What?"

* * *

**A/N well thats the first chapter. Im sorry I don't update a lot. Anyway now to work on my next chapter of Enemies. I think thats the storys name lol xD i havent done anything with the story for a few months now thats why. Anyway, R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N And moreeee :)**

* * *

The Taisho family had given Rin a room to stay in. She had figured out their last name was Taisho easily, InuYasha told her. The room Rin had been given was beside Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru did not like her at all. Never mind like, that was too nice, he despised her. Sesshomaru would have killed her if his father hadn't told him he would be killed himself for killing her. Rin had been in the mansion for a day now and she would not leave the room she was in. InuYasha's room was on the other side of hers, she was sandwiched between two men. Sometimes she would hear a girls voice in InuYasha's room yelling, BAKA! or SIT BOY! followed by a giant THUD! But Rin could not feel bothered in checking it out. After all, she was still scared. Rin did not plan on leaving the room, but sadly she had to leave. InuYasha said he wanted to introduce her to someone, he said he felt it would cheer her up. Just as Rin was thinking over all the things that had been happening, a knock at the door of the room she was staying in startled her.

"That must be InuYasha..." Rin sighed and got up to answer the door.

In front of her was InuYasha and a women about Rin's age. She had raven black colored hair, it reached to her mid back. She had hazel brown eyes and looked cheery. She was wearing a simple kimono. Rin looked at her and thought for a second, was this what InuYasha wanted to show her? A girl.

"Rin, this is my to be mate, Kagome. She's your age," InuYasha smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Rin," Kagome smiled warmly, making Rin feel welcome.

"It's nice to meet you too lady Kagome."

"Oh! Don't call me Lady Kagome, Kagome is fine, after all, im no higher then you," Kagome smiled again, this time Rin returned the smile.

"Well, i'll leave you two girls alone to talk."

"Okay, bye InuYasha," Kagome spoke entering Rin's room.

"I'll see you girls later."

Rin nodded at InuYasha as if to say, thank you. She knew that he was trying to make her feel better. To be honest, it made her feel better that she had someone her age in this giant mansion who was a girl. Not to mention a human like her, InuYasha returned the nod. Rin led Kagome to her bed and sat down on it with Kagome facing her.

"Rin, im sorry this happened, you must be terrified, right?" Kagome spoke, starting off a conversation.

"...Ya, kinda. I mean, i was absolutely terrified at first, a group of demons, not including Izayoi, decided to keep me in their home..."

"They're not the bad Rin, actually, they're not bad at all. They're very nice."

Rin felt a little happier, but what bothered her was, Kagome was human and the family liked her plenty, "Kagome-Chan, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here yourself?"

"Oh, that's a long story, I can't possibly tell you, it would bore you to easily, and it would take all day."

"I'm all ears Kagome."

"If you insist, Well it all started when my family and I moved to Sakura village. i was only 8 and my brother was an infant..."

Kagome looked as if she were going to stop, looking as if she though she had already bored Rin to death, but she noticed Rin seemed all ears as she said, and she was really into hearing her story, so she continued on with the story with a smile.

"At first everyone use to make fun of my name. I never fit in. But one day when i found my way into the beautiful forest, i had been crying because of the people who would make fun of me, tell me i couldn't play games with them. That's when i stumbled upon InuYasha and his family. They were at this giant mansion in the clearing. InuYasha looked to be my age, I managed to catch his attention without even trying because i had been looking at the giant mansion threw the trees. He had decided to sneak up on me, scare me, without even trying. He had noticed my puffy eyes and asked me if i was alright. When i had first looked at him, he looked very intimidating, but it seemed when he noticed how scared i was, he turned into a softy. First off i was reluctant to explain anything to him, i never knew who he was, but i felt like i had a bond with him, so i told him. He ended in bringing me to his house, when i walked in, i got the same interrogation you did, but InuYasha said that he felt a bond with me. We soon figured out i was his intended mate. His family instantly loved me and treated me as their own, although Sesshomaru is still a complete bastard to me... heh, anyway, ever since then I've lived with the Taisho family." Kagome finished off her story with a smile, Rin had so many things she felt the need to ask, but she knew she wanted to know the answer to one certain question.

"Kagome, i might sound stupid to you right now, but, what is an intended mate?"

"Oh, sorry! I never explained. First off, a mate is when a demon and another demon, or human, love each other and mate. Like when two geese mate with each other they are mated for life, its like a marriage. An intended mate is when the two are meant for each other, and were since the beginning of time. It could take seconds to figure out a demon's intended, or it could take years. For me and InuYasha it took minutes to figure it out. Although he can be a jerk, i love him a lot. And don't worry about feeling stupid, i had no clue what an intended mate was either, till Toga, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's dad, explained." Another smile was given to Rin.

"I'm just wondering... Does Sesshomaru have a mate, or an intended yet?" Rin had questioned, "Sesshomaru is older than InuYasha, correct?"

"Oh, no, Sesshomaru doesn't. Which i find weird because yes, he is older than InuYasha."

"By how much older is he?"

"Maybe 9 or 10 years, or around there." Kagome said, suddenly her face changed from normal to, "I almost forgot" as she said,"Oh yes, i almost forgot. Demons live way longer than humans, same for half demons. And when a Demon or half demon mates with a human, the human lives as long as the demon. For example, Izayoi has lived over 100 years with Toga, and she is human and she has not changed one bit."

"That sounds interesting. So when you and InuYasha mate, you'll live as long as him?" Rin felt she was getting the hang of this whole Mate, Intended mate thing.

"Exactly! See, once you figure this all out, it isn't so hard," Kagome stood up, "Wow, we've been talking for over 2 hours. We should go down stairs, we can help Izayoi prepare our dinner." Kagome said looking out the window, she took Rin's hand and took her down stairs to the kitchen, where Izayoi was cooking.

"Hello girls, would you mind helping me cook this?" Izayoi smiled over her should seeing the two young women.

"Of course, that's what we were about to do anyway," Kagome picked up a knife and began to chop vegtables.

Rin stood there awkwardly, she still felt out of place. She saw that they already had everything under cover. Rin cleared her throat which had caught their attention.

"Oh, Rin, why are you just standing their, come help. You can cut up the tomatoes while Kagome does the onions." Izayoi smiled moving over to make space for Rin in between her and Kagome.

The three women stood their silently chopping up things and putting it into a pot. Izayoi was humming, Kagome was chopping at a steady pace, and Rin had begun to tap her foot on the floor. It was all calm and quiet, but Rin had noticed she hadn't seen InuYasha since he had introduced her to Kagome, she hadn't seen Toga or Sesshomaru either.

"Uhm, Miss Izayoi, where did InuYasha, Toga, and Sesshomaru go?"

"No need to call me Miss Izayoi Rin, Izayoi is fine. And to answer your question, Sesshomaru and Toga are demons, they need to hunt every once in a while. InuYasha, hes probably just taking a run with them."

"Oh... Does that mean they'll be eating with us?" Rin questions, now cutting up meat.

"Yup, they should be home soon," Izayoi said, putting the rest of the food in the pot and covering it with a lid, "And this should be done soon as well."

"You girls can do what you'd like now, its fine with me," Izayoi said whipping her hands down with a cloth and putting it on the counter.

Kagome had decided to go outside and take a walk, Rin had been invited with her, and she declined. Izayoi decided to accompany Kagome. Izayoi had told her she was aloud to get water or what ever she liked, as long as she felt at home, that was all that mattered. Rin was walking around the gigantic mansion for about 10 minutes, so far she had seen 3 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, 3 rooms, a piano room, a drawing room, and a guest room, she had also found what seemed to be a dojo. Rin was going to go inside but felt it would be an intrude of property, not to mention she had already intruded by coming into their house and know she was staying here. If only she hadn't stupidly followed the white silky looking dog... Now that she thought about it, the dog had looked bigger than a normal sized dog, but not gigantic, but it looked as if it could have grown 10 times bigger. Its coat was white and silky looking. It also had beautiful eyes for a dog. The dog was strange. Not to mention it suddenly disappeared and Rin knew she hadn't too much sun, she had seen the dog before then.

As Rin made her way back to the mansions giant kitchen, she had grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards. She was about to fill it with water when she heard a noise from behind her. The noise startled her and she turned around and saw Sesshomaru, which had only startled her even more, ending in her dropping the glass she was holding. The glass smashed in the ground, but with a small amount of luck, only broke into a few pieces. Rin gulped. Oh god. What had she done? She was so stupid! "Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Was all Rin could think.

"Oi! Im sooo sorry!" Rin stuttered, she truly was sorry, and now she was scared. Sesshomaru just started at her, narrowing his eyes. She was so dead.

"You're bleeding," Sesshomaru said, walking closer to her.

Low and behold Rin was bleeding, on her finger there was a slit and it was bleeding down her arm and slightly dampening her kimono.

"O-oh, its nothing!" Rin tried to brush it off and hide her hand, but not before Sesshomaru could grab it.

Sesshomaru pulled her arm up to his face. Rin was blushing furiously, what was happening? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the cut. His face was hard as stone and emotionless through all of it. Yet she hadn't known what would be coming next. Sesshomaru took her finger and put the tip of it in his mouth where the cut was and sucked on the blood to stop it. What? Rin's face was as red as a tomato by know, she was sure of it.

When he was done he looked at her and said, "I still hate you."

"...That's nice to know," Rin spoke, she could barely get the words out of her mouth. She was still so embarrassed she could barely think straight.

Rin was about to pick up the pieces of glass till Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, "I'll get InuYasha or Izayoi to clean it, let me bandage that cut."

He didn't seem as if he was actually worried about her, he just seemed like he was sort of being nice because he was threatened to be nicer to her or something along those lines. Or maybe he was trying to be nice? Rin honestly couldn't tell anymore as he pulled her along with him to his room, on the way telling InuYasha to clean it up, and Rin apologizing to InuYasha about it. Once they got to Sesshomaru's room, Rin stood looking at it in awe. It was a royal blue with bits of white and gold. Sesshomaru told her to sit on his bed and to stay put as he left the room to get a first aids kit.

As Sesshomaru left to get the first aids kit, which was defiantly ancient, considering it hadn't been used in years, he thought over what he had just done. First off why did he touch the ningen? second off, was he showing concern? and if so, why? He defiantly hated the girl, but felt he needed to help her at that moment. And now he had gone to far into it to back down on bandaging the wound, at the time he hadn't been thinking, he just did.

Sesshomaru searched for the first aid kit and when he finally found it, he had to dust it off. He walked back to his room where Rin was sitting so innocently on his bed. He hated her. He sat down in front of her, his feet touching the ground, he then noticed how short she was, her feet were hanging off the bed. That's when Sesshomaru noticed she was a good head or 2 shorter than him. He opened the kit and grabbed the disinfectant When he applied it to her cut, she cringed at the feel of it on her skin. He looked for a bandage and took out the white cloth. He began to wrap it around her finger, tucking it in at the end. He noticed she couldn't look at him and she seemed to be blushing. Her ears were tinted red as she stared at the ground.

'Humans and their feelings...' Sesshomaru thought in disgust, 'Why would she be blushing.'

Once he was done, Rin looked up at him, "Th-thank you Sesshomaru."

"Hn..."

"I-I'll see you later..." Rin stood up and walked out of his room, she knew she couldn't stay there any longer, she may have over heated from her constant blush. She was beyond embarrassed as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N So, ya that's that. Im sorry for my spelling mistakes if their are any, i try to get rid of as many as possible :/ feel free to tell me them, but just try to be nice about it as well, i need to learn from my mistakes like how i misspelled ningen... Heh , Anyway. Thank you for reading this chappy, i went threw it fast because i gotta go to bed at 10 and its 8:30 and i have a huge math and history test tomorrow and i need to study for it xC and i just couldn't leave you without a chapter. And now that its gonna be Monday tomorrow, just know, i don't update on weekdays, i cant. I rarely will, and i will try to when i get the time to c: I mean, you gotta understand how it is right? Tons of work, tests, projects. Anyway, R&R C: love you guys, bye bye 3**


End file.
